


Burning

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fucking, Licking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “You good?” Cordelia asked, turning her head to look at Madison with a grin.“Really good.” Madison almost moaned the words out, closing her eyes when the fatigue hit her.Misty giggled softly.orSome intense threesome fucking.





	Burning

Madison felt a hand in her hair, pushing her down to where Misty needed her more, but it was hard to concentrate when Cordelia was working the strap on so perfectly behind her, thrusting her hips hard and fast, burying the purple cock in her wet pussy so easily that Madison could almost feel embarassed. But honestly, she couldn’t give a fuck in that moment.

Holding back her moan, Madison buried her face in Misty’s cunt, licking hard while pushing her hips back to meet Cordelia’s. The Supreme’s nails were digging in her skin and the addictional pressure made things even better for her.

“Shit.” Misty breathed out, grabbing a hand full of blonde hair to bold Madison in place. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, staring back at Cordelia, who had a smirk that should be illegal. “I’m so close.”

Madison’s moan was loud and deep, and she moved one of her hands to cup Misty’s left breast, while her tongue started to work faster to actually get her off. Madison herself was feeling so close too, but she couldn’t manage to raise her head to put that into words, so she just thrust her hips back against Cordelia. It worked, because Cordelia took one hand out of her hips to put it in her shoulder, using all her strenght to push foward as the same time she pulled Madison towards her. She fucked Madison so hard that the girl’s body rocked foward and the noise filling the room almost felt painful.

The younger blonde knew she would have a handprint in her hips tomorrow, but she couldn’t care, she really didn’t. In fact, Madison considered asking Cordelia to hold her harder when Misty’s tigh started to shake around her head. The woman under her started to moan helplessly when Madison sucked hard on her clit while pinching her nipple, and it was enough to make her buck her hips out of the matress desperately to keep the contact or intensify it.

Misty let her hair go and Madison took the chance to move up her body, placing sloppy kisses all over the heated skin until she reached the swamp witch’s neck. Madison only had time to place her lips to give her a hickey, when Cordelia’s finger found it’s way to her clit and she moaned again, throwing her head back.

“Fuck, Cordelia!” She screamed. Madison could feel how close she was and how hard her orgasm would hit her and, honestly, she couldn’t wait for it.

“Come on, Madison, cum.” Cordelia was breathless with the effort and she finally took her hand out of the girl’s shoulder when the burn in her muscles became unbearable. Her back was killing her and her knees were almost burning in the sheets under her, but her own orgasm was too close to change whatever she was doing.

Misty moved under her, how she did it Madison had no clue, but she managed to move so she could place her mouth at the girl’s left breast. It was enough to Madison. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she came, clenching around Cordelia’s cock and moaning so loud that everyone in the house could probably hear. Cordelia didn’t stoped, she kept fucking her hard, helping her ride her orgasm, all while chasing her own. Madison knew that the end of the strap on was brushing against the woman’s clit and she helped her by also moving her hips.

Finally, the Supreme groan filled the room and her movements suddenly stoped. Misty moved her lips to Madison’s neck when she felt Cordelia weight add on top of her, running her nails against the younger girl’s sides. Quickly Cordelia rolled over so she wouldn’t crush the other girls as she took the strap on off, throwing it somewhere. Madison also moved, lying between the womans with a deep sigh. Her legs felt like marshmellow, but, damn, she felt good.

“You good?” Cordelia asked, turning her head to look at Madison with a grin.

“Really good.” Madison almost moaned the words out, closing her eyes when the fatigue hit her.

Misty giggled softly, turning around so she was laying in her side to place her arm around Madison’s waist. Cordelia smiled to the sight, and she grabbed Misty’s hand to put a kiss on her knuckles, before putting it back at the girl’s waist.


End file.
